1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for carbon nanotube film structures.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes prepared by conventional methods are in particle or powder forms, which limits the applications of carbon nanotube. Thus, preparation of macro-scale carbon nanotube structures, such as carbon nanotube film structure, has attracted a great deal of attention. A typical carbon nanotube film structure can be formed by stacking a plurality of carbon nanotube films drawn from a carbon nanotube array. However, a time period for making the carbon nanotube film structure can be long, and the process is complex.
Therefore, a method for making a carbon nanotube film structure is provided, to overcome the above-described shortcomings.